Miscommuncation
by delicate sound of thunder x
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is 1/5 of the boy band that is topping the charts; One Direction. Christmas is approaching which means that its time for a break from work. During this break the boys find something unexpected; especially Louis. Louis/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ** Miscommunication  
><strong>Author:<strong>delicate sound of thunder x

**Rating:** PG-13; Mature themes, AU: there is no Eleanor or Danielle.

**Pairing:** Louis/OC

**Summary:** Louis Tomlinson is 1/5 of the boy band that is topping the charts; One Direction. Christmas is approaching which means that its time for a break from work. During this break the boys find something unexpected; especially Louis. LT/OC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize. All credit can go the band _One__Direction._

LouisPOV

It was always raining in London. But it didn't really matter because I loved the rain. It was calming and peaceful and just what I needed on a busy day like this. It was our last day of work until we head a Christmas break where we were free to do whatever we wanted. The boys and I had decided to spend our break at Harry's house and had decided that we could get our parents to go to his house for Christmas so we could all spend it together. At first we weren't so sure that that was what we wanted to because we had spent all year together but our parents didn't know each other that well and we wanted them all to get on well so that's how Christmas at Harry's came about.

-oOo-

I had finished packing before calling my mum and reassuring her that I had everything I needed. She always worried about if I had everything so she made me call her before I went on any trip, even if it was only a day trip. She worried too much, but I wouldn't have her any other way. Hanging up, I went to make sure that Harry had everything before telling him to go outside and put our stuff in the car while I locked up. After setting our alarm I went out to see all the boys already sitting in the car and waiting for me. Nodding at our driver with a small smile I jumped into the van after waving to a few of our fans. It had taken a while to adjust to the life of a star but in all honesty I had to say I thought we'd done pretty well and hadn't lost our heads to the glory and fame. Although it only took 2 hours and some to get to Holmes Chapel by train our agents had insisted we go by plane because it was extra security detail if we took the train. Eventually we agreed, we didn't want it to seem like we were divas but I guess there are always people out there who think you are something you're not. Arriving at the airport we were ushered through security and put on a luxurious private plane. Settling into our plush seats I watched as all the other boys got comfortable before extending my seat fully so I was in a sleeping position and I rested my eyes. It was going to be a nice break.

-oOo-

We stepped out of the car to see Harry's mum running towards him and embracing him with tears running down her face. It was nice to see the love that they shared and we knew how much he had missed his parents, just as we had missed ours. As she let go of Harry she pulled us all in for a hug, we had taken to Anne as a mother figure quickly. I got along really well with Harry's family so it was nice that we could come and be treated like normal people as apposed to superstars. We had a bit of a chat before we grabbed our bags and went inside and ran upstairs to shotgun rooms. I got the best one, it had a really big window at the back so sunlight was just pouring in. I flopped down onto the bed, smiling. I was happy to be on break, I checked my phone again and saw that I had two new texts from my mum and my sister, Lottie. I had just finished replying when I heard yelling from downstairs, so throwing my phone onto the bed I went downstairs to check what was going on.

-oOo-

"What do you mean she _left_?" I could hear Harry shouting at his mum who looked as if she was going to break down in tears again. "_How__could__you__let__her__go?_" This time Anne did start crying so I decided to do something about it. Harry and his mum had always been close and I didn't want whatever they were fighting about to ruin their relationship.

"Harry, mate, calm down." I said as I put my hands on his shoulders but his eyes were welling up with tears and I was curious and concerned as to what was going on and I could see Niall, Zayn and Liam watching on from the side.

"Don't tell me to _calm__down._ I'll calm down whenever I fucking please so get out of my way!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing and evidently neither could the other boys as they moved forward. Harry never shouted at us, if he was mad he told us calmly and we fixed it but he's never done this before. I saw Zayn move towards Anna and pull her into a hug to comfort her and I decided that enough was enough. So I grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him upstairs to my room because I wanted to know what the bloody fuck was going on.

-oOo-

Reviews are much appreciated! x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Louis POV_

"What the fuck are you doing Louis? Let me go." Harry shouted as I closed the door. I knew he was mad but he looked ready to kill.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man? You're making your own mother cry. You need to bloody chill." I shouted back at him, I wasn't one to start fights. I was the joker, they guy who made everyone laugh. I was a party starter not a shit starter but he was seriously starting to piss me off. I knew there was a reason for why he was like this but until I knew it I wouldn't excuse the fact that he was being a class A dick. "Why don't you sit down and explain what's going on?" He looked at me angrily before admitting defeat and sitting down on my temporary bed and putting his head in hands before running them through his curls and placing this forehead in them.

"It's Vanessa." He said shortly with a sigh, and another hands-running-through-hair moment. I'd heard about her, she was Harry's sister. I had never met her but from what I'd heard, they were really close before he had auditioned for X Factor and since she was only a year younger **(Harry's 19 in this fic and so are all the other boys!) **they got on well. He also knew that she had been the 'wild' child. She wasn't like one of those girls you saw on TV who did hard drugs and slept around every night, she just liked to have fun. And it didn't help that Harry was always the favoured child as Vanessa's father was a different one than Harry's. Even though Anne's husband right now was not either of their fathers, and as much as we both loved them, he had said it was plain to see that he was the favourite amongst the two.

"Okay, why don't you tell me everything?" I said before I saw the door behind us open and the three other boys piled in. "Why don't you tell _us_ everything?" I saw him hesitate as he looked at the other three boys but he told us anyway.

"Well, y'know how I was really looking forward to seeing her again because I haven't been back home in awhile and she had been avoiding my calls so I thought that being back here might soften her up. I know she's mad at me for leaving but I just thought that it was a phase. Anyway, I came up and dumped my stuff in my room and I went to go look in her room and see if she was there but when I got there her bed had been stripped and the clothes from her closet were gone and it looked like no one had been there for ages. So I was confused you know." He looked up at us, his eyes pleading for us to understand. "I went downstairs to ask mum about it but she just avoided the question kind of. Like she wouldn't acknowledge that V had actually lived here. And I grew madder by the second, I mean, I'd always known that they had liked me best and so had she but it was maddening to know that she didn't even care about her daughter. So I kept bugging here and eventually she told me that Vanessa had left home." He sighed as he came to the end of his speech and look back down again as his eyes well up.

"How long?" Niall said, and when we didn't understand he elaborated, "How long has she been gone?" I was expecting an answer like a couple of weeks or something, running away as a teenager wasn't uncommon so I understood why Harry was worried but I was sure she would come back. His answer proved me wrong.

"_8 months._ Eight months and I didn't even know my sister wasn't at home, that she had run away." This time a tear did leak down his cheek. I realized something then as well, he wasn't mad at his mum like he had told us, he was mad at himself. Her being gone for 8 months meant that they hadn't spoken for that amount of time, and that was a long time. He blamed himself for pushing her to run away; with him gone it felt like she had to. None of us knew what to say, we had never dealt with this before so I just went over to him and pulled him into a hug and the others soon follow.

-oOo-

So, how was it guys? Did you like it or hate it? I know it's short but give me feedback please! The next one will be out really soon! xx


End file.
